The End of Me
by vampitup1317
Summary: Self insert. i don't know about Mass Effect, i have never seen an Asari. i learn so many new things i love it but for every good there is a bad. i lose friends i gain. i learn to love. i lose loved ones. i am at war with myself. This could be the End of Me.
1. Chapter 1

The End of Me

I groaned as I opened my eyes. This was the headache of all headaches, is this what a migraine fells like? I guess there is a first for everything. Bringing my hands up to my head I attempt to rub it out. Nope, not working. I swing myself out of bed and shiver as my feet touch the ground. Cold, I don't like the cold in the mornings. Heaving myself off the bed I stumble around the room. Where is that stupid bathroom? After a minute I manage to find the bathroom in spite of a hand still covering my face. Taking a peek at the mirror I chuckle. I look like a man with a hangover, even though I have never had a drink in my life. I looked myself in the eye. Blue eyes. I was the only one in my family with blue eyes. If I was lucky my future wife would have ice blue eyes. I would be able to look at them for hours. One problem though, I was a bit of a recluse and didn't really have that much of a love life. I had only found two people I can say that I loved. The first one was when I was younger. I haven't seen her in five years. The second one was already taken. We still became good friends though. I was sick of hurting myself so I stopped looking for love and became a recluse. My whole life summed up in a few sentences, how sad is that? I sighed, another day another dollar and school. I get ready as quickly as possible knowing that if I don't hurry I'm not going to find a parking spot. If I find the person who thought it was a good Idea to sell twice as many parking passes as there were parking places, I was going to kill them. I hurry out the door and pass someone in the hall.

"Hey." I mumble.

"Hello?" a woman said looking confused. After five steps I stop. That woman was blue. It looked like she had reptilian skin. I turn around and head straight to my room. Mentally I kick myself as hard as I can. How did I not notice? Opening the door to my room I walk in, it wasn't my room. I scuff my shoe against the ground. Metal. My room had carpet that was a dark green. The room was twice as small as my room. My headache started getting worse. I massage the bridge of my nose. I sit down on the edge of my bed. Ok, this is the first time I have woken up somewhere I have never seen before. Was it something I did? Not that I can remember. Look around, what do I see? The room was small and compact almost reminded me of the army. I looked down at my clothes, not mine by far. They looked a little strange. But then my mind went back to that blue woman in the hall. A convention? Even that reason sounded weak to me. The only thing to do at this point is roll with whatever happens. I looked for my cellphone. Looks like I lost it, great. Wallet? Also lost. Not a good start to the day. Someone knocked on my open door. Turning slowly I see the blue woman standing there, a puzzled look still on her face. I gave her a little wave. She looked down at a small rectangle that she held in her hand. My driver's license.

"Are you Austin?" she asked. Her voice was a little soft but under that I could hear danger that she hid well.

"Yes." I said carefully. She met my eyes with a smile. I searched them for any signs of malice. She has been through a lot. So much pain, so much she wasn't ready for when she saw what she did. A calm mask. A mask. Slowly something else showed in her eyes. First surprise followed by understanding. I snap out of my search when she started talking.

"My name is Liara. We have run your prints, blood, and name through our database. Much to our surprise you don't exist." Liara leaned against the wall. "Being someone who is well informed, this is quite the feat. Tell me about yourself." I sat there for a few moments. She waited patiently. I knew she wasn't one to be on the bad side of. There wasn't anything that I knew that someone would want me for. Must be an honest mistake.

"What would you like to know?" I ask.

"Where were you born?"

"Virgina."

"Where is that?" I give her a strange look.

"On the east coast."

"On the east coast of what?" Ok, something was going on and from the feeling in my gut it wasn't good.

"Really? You don't know?" she shook her head no. I let out a huge breath. "The east coast of the United States of America." Liara cocked one eyebrow.

"What is the date today?"

"September, um, 6th 7th or 8th"

"Year?" why was she asking me that? Something was very wrong.

"2012." She nodded as if I just confirmed something she had guessed. She looked down at her arm like she was checking her watch. An orange glow enveloped her forearm. On a closer look it looked like a screen. Ok that was cool. The world's advancements in technology never ceased to amaze me.

"Ok, can you follow me?" I nodded and followed her out into the hall. I was so lost in my thoughts that after a few minutes I walked into something very solid. I fell to the ground dazed.

"Watch where you are going human." A very rough double toned voice said. I laughed in my mind. Human, he said. Lay off the cigs man. Picking myself off the ground I see the man I ran into. Oh…not a man, or not human. It looked like it had twigs for hips. I held out my hand.

"Excuse me. I was lost in thought. Wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. I'm sorry." The other man, twig hips, looked surprised.

"Would you know it? A human that can think and has manners." Twig hips took my hand. It felt strange. Not the fact that he was wearing gloves. It was the fact I only felt three points of pressure instead of five. I glanced down. Two fingers and a thumb. Strange. Twig hips saw the curious look on my face. He laughed.

"What? Never seen a Turian before?" he joked.

"No." I answered honestly. The Turian, as he called himself, stared at me with wide eye. I noticed I was still holding his hand. I let go quickly. Liara, who watched the whole exchange, walked up.

"We are almost where we need to be. Let's go." I smiled at Twig hips.

"Have a great day alright?" I said as I walked away. That feeling in my gut getting stronger.

"Uh, yeah." He said. Liara and I walked in silence for a few moments.

"You handled that very well. Most humans would have gotten into a fight. So you never have seen a Turian." She stated. "I am guessing that you have never seen an Asari then."

"Nope. What's that?" Liara started laughing.

"I am an Asari." I could feel a flush creeping up my neck.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine don't worry about it. Here we are." I looked up at a glowing sign that said, 'Welcome to C-Sec'. Liara motioned for me to sit down as she headed for the front desk. She spoke with the man there for several minutes. She sat down next to me.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"I'm trying to get a friend of mine to do everything from a psychological to physical test on you."

"Alright…" I said unsure. We waited for several minutes before the man at the front desk called us. I followed Liara to what looked like a wall with a glowing green center. When we got close the green disappeared and two parts of the wall slid back with a hiss. Interesting door, I thought. We came to a smaller version of what we just went through. No matter where you are it is pretty hard to mistake an interrogation room. Complete with a table, two chairs, and a two way mirror. I do a mental shrug. That's what it's called right? A two way mirror or was it a one way? I walk in, Liara right behind me.

"They are going to have you wait here while my friend gets here. I could take a little while so make yourself comfortable. I have to go gather some information. I will be back when the tests are done."

I nod and she leaves. I sit down in one of the chairs they provided. There was nothing that I knew that anybody would want. Rather that somebody would be willing to torture me for. All they had to do was ask. Man! I heave out a sigh as a gut feeling started getting stronger. It slowly moved up. Oh crap! I was going to puke. I waited for my mouth to start watering, but it didn't. The feeling moved up to my head. It was strange feeling, feeling something that was just, for lack of better words, a ball of sick. The moment it reached my head a sharp pain shot through it. To someone looking at me it would have looked like some unseen force had hit me square on the left cheek.

I fell off the chair, the pain was so sharp and there wasn't a thing I could do about it. Forcing myself to move I pulled my almost paralyzed body to the wall. After several minutes of body shaking pain it faded away. Shakily I get to my feet. That has never happened before. I make my way over to the mirror I check myself over. Everything looked good on the outside, no wait, my right ear. Blood. Blood started to ooze out of my ear. Never a good sign. Before I could even reach up to wipe it away vomit spewed from my half open mouth hitting the mirror. What vomit landed on the mirror was dark, way to dark yet bright at the same time. Was I losing my mind? No it was more blood. I know for a fact when someone starts vomiting blood that chances of them living are very slim. I locked eyes with myself in the mirror. I had a small smile on my lips. Well this is it. A pain sharper than before zipped through my head like lightning. As I fell to the ground I saw a hand appear through the glass. The body of a, what was it, ah, a turian followed. The turian kneeled by me as everything started getting darker. I looked at all the blood on the ground then my eyes moved to the turian. I give the turian a weak smile.

"That's going to leave a mark." I manage to get out before the dark consumed me.

**I know that this is all confusing just go with it and it should be sorted out in the next couple of chapters :D**

**this is the first in a new bunch of shorts i'm doin. yes it is a self insert. i kept reading alot of them on fanfiction so i made up my mind that i wanted to try one (waves hand at text) here it is!**

the song that helped me the most was young by Hollywood undead.

[link]

the second song that helped was Some nights by fun.

[link]

these two songs are going to be the tone of the shorts


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor that Liara had requested had been watching the whole time behind the mirror writing his observations of the human. The first time he saw the human's head jerked to the side, almost as if something had hit him. Normally the Doc would have attributed that to a biotic amp. It puzzled him as to why the human was having the same problems. What puzzled him more was when the pain became so bad the human couldn't stand anymore. A Turian officer moved to help but the Doctor stopped him. The human got to his feet with a lot of effort and made his way toward them. He stopped inches away from the mirror in front of the Doctor. Even though he knew the human couldn't see him it looked like he was looking right at the Doc. Blood started leaking out of one of the human's ears. Before anything else could happen the human vomited onto the mirror. It was more blood. Something caught the Doctor's attention. The human had a small smile on his mouth. His head flinched to the side again but this time the human's legs gave out.

"Assist, now!" The Doc shouted. As the Doctor was shouting the Turian he had stopped earlier was already in motion. Before anybody could do anything his fist went through the glass followed by the rest of his body. A Human and another Turian jumped through the window after the Turian. The Doc went out the door to grab his bag. He made it back in the room just in time to hear the human finish muttering something before he passed out.

"What did he say?" the Doctor asked. The Turian looked up at him.

"I think he said 'that's going to leave a mark'" After a short pause the Doc chuckled knowing what the human was referring to. An orange glow covered the Doctor's arm as he waved it over the human. Liara burst into the room.

"Mordin! What happened?" She asked the Doc. Mordin's fingers moved in a blur in front of the orange glow for a minute before he answered.

"He is still bleeding. Needs surgery immediately. You two," he said pointing at the two that followed the first Turian through the window. "Needs hospital. Move quickly." They moved to comply.

"What happened Mordin?" Liara asked again. Mordin motioned for her to follow. They all made their way to the nearest Shuttle. Setting the human in the back Liara squeezed into the front next to their Turian driver that punched out the window and Mordin got in the back to watch his patient. As the Turian started the Shuttle Mordin turned to Liara.

"Was very strange. Showed signs of biotic implant. Suddenly vomited onto mirror. Ran scan but confused by result. Ran scan again. Same result. He is suffering from Boerhaave's syndrome or Esophagitis. Strange ether way. Rather what he has is more extreme than both. The humans haven't seen ether case in over a century." Liara looked at him strange.

"Mordin I don't know what that is." She stated. The human started coughing. It was a sick and very wet cough.

"Blood is draining into his lungs." Mordin stated. The Turian tapped Liara's shoulder.

"To answer your question it's Spontaneous perforation of the esophagus." There was a moment of silence. The Turian spared a glance to see what the two were doing. Both were staring at him. Mordin blinked a couple of times.

"Correct." Mordin stated.

"Why do you know that?" Liara asked. The Turian shrugged.

"Humans are the only race that doesn't have any scales, plates, or tough hide of any sort. By all means it looks like humans are the weakest race, other than the hanar. But you hear about…"

"We are here." Mordin inturupted. A Team was waiting for them as the shuttle landed.

I came to, to the sound of two voices talking. Their words, I couldn't understand them yet. Where they talking to me? I kept my eyes closed trying to understand what they were saying. One of them sounded like a man that was talking to fast. The other a woman, ah, Liara. I was in a room then…what? Something happened to me. I remember pain. I remember my blood. I couldn't remember what happened. I was in a bed most likely at a hospital. I opened my eyes only to shut them immediately. The glare of the light was just too much. I moved my hand to shade my eyes and opened them again.

"Ah, he is awake. Should have been asleep for another hour." It sounded like the hyper man was next to the bed I was in. I moved my hand way as my eyes adjusted to the light. I found myself looking at another alien. This one looked almost amphibian with horns or rather one horn. The other seemed to be missing. "You gave us a shock. Reaction to the chip implant and radiation from mass effect fields. Humans haven't had that reaction for about one hundred and fifty years. Lucky I was watching you." The amphibian man said.

"Indeed it was." Liara spoke up. "This was the Doctor that I had requested. His name is Mordin . The best of the best as you humans put it." I chuckled at that. I tried to say something but nothing came out. I tried again. Nothing. I looked at the Doctor for an explanation.

" The medicinal nanobots have put your ability to speak in stasis for the next three hours as they repair your throat and adjust your body to the mass effect fields. Your reaction was fascinating." I held out a hand and used my other hand to mime that I wanted something to write with. Liara and Mordin looked at me for a few minutes trying to get what I was trying to tell them. Mordin wordlessly handed me something that almost looked like an ipad with an orange screen. Taking it I looked at it with a blank look. I had no idea how this thing worked. I messed around with it for a couple more minutes until I figured out how to type a message.

'What happened to me?' I wrote.

"Your body reacted violently to the radiation of the mass effect fields, like I said earlier. That reaction in essence shredded your throat. Fascinating, never seen that happen before. The pain you were feeling before was a combination of your body's reaction to the translator we implanted. The radiation from the mass effect field affected that area the most. By the time the bots are done you should be back to normal." Mordin answered. I nodded.

'No longer than two to three hours right?' Mordin nodded. 'Got anything I can read while I wait?'

"Need to put you back to sleep. The bots work the best when host is asleep." I looked at him for a few minutes then nodded. The orange glow appeared around his arm. No sooner had I seen it my eyes grew heavy. I fought it for as long as I could just for the heck of it. I lasted another eleven seconds before I couldn't hold it back anymore and fell into a blissful sleep.

It seemed like it was only seconds before I opened my eyes again. It was dark in here, really dark. I blinked my eyes, something was wrong. I blinked them several times.

"Could someone turn one the lights?" I called out. Hey I can talk again.

"They are on." Mordins voice came from next to me. I jumped. I felt something being waved in front of my face. "Can you see this?"

"No."

"Reaction might be more serious than first thought, unless…how is your eyesight?"

"20/15 I last checked. But that was several years ago. I think it's gotten worse."

"Did you ever wear corrective lenses?"

"I did."

"Did?"

"I got laser surgery on my eyes so I wouldn't have to."

"Ah, that explains your lack of eyesight. The bots are now healing your eyes and correcting them." I felt him wave something in front of me again. "They will be finished in twenty minutes."

"While we are waiting lets go sightseeing." I joke. There was a moment of silence. I heard light footsteps come into the room.

"Good, you are awake. Sightseeing is going to have to wait. I have a few questions for you." Liara stated.

"Do any of them require visual acuteness?" Mordin quickly cut in. Liara paused.

"No, Why?"

"His ocular functions are being repaired."

"Were his eyes damaged?" she asked puzzled. Mordin shook his head no.

"Just old methods of ocular correction." Liara nodded. I closed my dark eyes. No point in keeping them open anyway.

"I need to ask you a few questions." Liara stated.

"Alright, shoot." I said. There was a moment of silence.

"Earlier you said that you were born on the East coast of the United States of America. Is that where you lived?" I tensed slowly. I thought she was going to ask me about how I got there if I remember anything but she didn't. Only one way to handle this.

"Nope." She waited for a moment expecting me to give her more information. I kept my answers short. Why was she asking me these weird questions about my personal life? She went on.

"How big was your family?" I opened my eyes in an attempt to look at her long and hard. My vision was coming back slowly.

"Why are you asking me these questions?"

"I'm building a profile of you to enter into our database."

"Doesn't a profile just include a description, likes, dislikes, and criminal history? Why do you need to know about my family?" A smile tugged a Mordin's lips. Liara paused for only a minute.

"How old are you?"

"You have that information on my Driver's license."

"Are you playing hard?" I shrugged.

"I might be."

"Why?"

"You are asking me questions you already know the answer to. What are you after?" A small smile graced Liara's lips before she motioned for Mordin to follow her out of the room. Of course all I saw was one blue blob wiggle at a greenish blob before the blobs disappeared. I crossed my arms. That was weird in more ways than one. I am usually very open with people. I tell people to be careful what they ask because I will answer and they may not like it. I say that because as my mom always said I was too honest. Why was I stubborn then? That's not like me.

**Well a lot of ground covered in this chapter hope you are all keeping up****. A slow start but the next chapter has some action in it. I promise (holds up hand) scouts honor.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry Liara. I'm not like that usually. Ask me any question and I'll be straight with you." I said as soon as Liara and Mordin both came back. It had been a couple of hours. Lots of time to think, lots of time for my eyesight to come back. I had to close my eyes every now and then. It felt like I had just upped my prescription on my glasses when I had them. Its funny how your eyes can feel like an over worked muscle. Liara smiled.

"I can ask you later. Right now we are moving you to a ship." I glanced at Mordin. He was busy deactivating all the equipment around me. "To get you back to earth. The best place that we can find any information on you would be there. Lucky for us our ship is going that way." I heaved myself out of the bed. Looking down I saw that I wasn't in a hospital gown, brownie points for that. I noticed that they were both looking at me expectantly from the door.

"Right now, now?" I asked. Liara nodded with a puzzled look. Mordin just chuckled. A knock sounded on the open door behind them both. All three of us looked at the person. It was the turian that I had last seen before I found myself in the hospital.

"Ready to move?" he asked. Mordin and Liara looked at me. I motioned for them to head out.

"I'll follow you guys." Everybody headed out into the hall with me in the back. When we hit the lobby two more turians joined our little group falling in line behind me. I sped up a little to walk next to the turian that grabbed us. He turned his head to give me a hard look.

"What?" I ask.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. Need something?"

"I just wanted to say thanks." If the turian had eyebrows I'm sure one of them would have lifted. As such one of his pincer looking things lifted.

"For what?" now it was my turn to give him a hard look.

"For what you did back at the station. Thanks for help saving me." he waved me off.

"I didn't do anything." We passed a checkpoint before I said anything.

"You don't think so but to me it means a lot. Thank you." His pincers fluttered.

"Ya, well…" he trailed off.

"What's your name?" I asked after what I was sure was an awkward pause for him. He chuckled.

"The translator actually can't take my name. People just call me Mal." I held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you Mal I'm Austin." Mal took my hand in a firm shake.

"Nice to meet you too Austin."

"Friends call me Jane." I said before I could stop myself.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing, sorry, just a joke that didn't work. Don't worry about it." Mal just laughed at how flustered I was. I shook my head and looked away from him only to stop in my tracks. There was a floating jelly fish and it was talking to another human. It almost looked like a Portuguese man-of-war. Laughing I started to turn away but something caught my eye. There was a masked person facing me from across the way. There was no doubt that she, by the looks of it, was looking right at me. She was in a black, gold, and white suit. A handle stuck up from her right shoulder. She reached up to place her hand around the handle. Pulling slowly a sword was brought into view. She made her way toward me. Is she walking toward me to do what I think she is? Why would she do it in such a public place? She could take me somewhere else. I look around for anything that I could use to protect myself. Mal and the others were a little ways ahead. A group in the same color armor was forcing its way toward Mal and the others. From that moment I knew what was going to happen.

"MAL!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. He turned around startled that I wasn't by him anymore. After a second he spotted me. I pointed desperately to his left. He looked at where I was pointing for a few seconds before he saw the group trying to intercept Liara and Mordin. With a shout to alert the others he pulled his pistol off his hip and fired into the air several times. The crowd panicked. The chaos that followed is just what the turians, Liara, and Mordin needed to regroup. I saw them all have a gun in their hands ready to meet the group of black and gold when they reached them or when the crowds thinned enough to give them a shot, whichever came first. I saw Mal doing his best trying to get to me through the crowd. One of the bigger people of the group broke off following Mal.

A small sound reached my ears. It was a quite sound but for the rest of my life whenever I think back it dominates the memory. It sounded like a knife sliding back into its sheath followed by a sob. I located the sound coming to my right. An Asari was standing there crying. Her whole body was trembling. She caught my eyes with hers. They were begging for me to do something, for what I didn't know. I didn't know until I watched the light fade from her eyes as she fell to the side. The woman with the sword was standing there, purple blood dripping from the sword. The sword flicked to the side getting rid of as much blood as possible before the blade drank again. She raised her sword. I couldn't move my mind was frozen. A boot came into view as it smashed into the sword woman's head sending her to the ground. Two hands grabbed my shoulders forcing me around to face whoever they belonged to. It was Mal. His mouth was moving but I couldn't understand him. He looked behind him, back to me, and then hit me across the face. The pain started my brain again.

"Austin! Focus! I need you to distract the assault trooper until I finish with this phantom!" His pistol darted to my right. A resounding clang reached my ears. Mal just stopped the so called phantom from killing me again. His right fist connected with the phantom's middle.

"Assault trooper!" he grunted as he kicked the woman back. I jolted back to reality. There was a fight and I needed to do what I could. I looked back the way Mal had come from to find the trooper standing there. I gave him a puzzled look. He had more than a great chance to kill not only me but Mal too. Seeing my look the big man motioned to my left. Looking I saw a metal bar of some sort. I looked back at the trooper and pointed from me to the bar. The trooper nodded affirmative. I nodded back to the trooper thanking him for his sporting conduct. He nodded back. I picked up the medal bar. The trooper reached both hands to the small of his back. The right hand came out with what looked like a police baton until electricity started arching all over it. Before I could do anything else his left hand threw something at my feet. It was a pair of gloves. I picked them up, rubber gloves. I looked back at the trooper with a raised eyebrow. He motioned for me to put them on.

"Ready as I will ever be." I said after I put the gloves on. The trooper waited until I was in some sort of stance before he rushed me swinging his stun rod. I side stepped him. He was easily twice my weight there was no way I am going to be able to beat him head on. I remember hearing from a martial arts teacher I talked to once that it takes twice the energy from someone if they miss than when they hit. My plan, dodge as much as possible and avoid the stun rod. The trooper faced me again. I sigh. I'm going to lose and the phantom will finish me off. The trooper rushed me again trying to overwhelm me. Would have worked too if I wasn't trying to plan head. After rushing past me the second time the trooper saw what I was doing and walked toward me slowly. I matched him step for step staying as far away from him as I could. That is I stayed away from him until I felt my lower back hit a waist high wall. Didn't have any time to jump over before the trooper was on me. His first strike was at my head. I raised the bar above my head. A clang reached my ears the same time the pressure forced my arms to buckle. I let the blow slide to the side. Knowing it was an opening to throw a punch or two myself I brought my knee up to his middle, or tried to. I ended up hitting his raised knee. Guess who won that round? I fell to the ground not able to feel my knee. I laughed at myself. Considering that was my first real fight I thought I did really good considering. A loud thump sent the trooper flying away from me. The trooper wasn't moving. Mal walked over to wave his hand that was covered in orange over him.

"What are you doing?" I asked hobbling over.

"Scanning him to see if he's dead or not. Nope not dead." Mal lifted his pistol to shoot the trooper in the head. I slapped the gun away.

"What are you doing?!" he shrugged.

"It's Cerberus, nothing less than they deserve." He waved his hand at the Asari I watched die. "That is their creed for any non-human person out there. They will use any means to make humanity the leading power in this galaxy." I stopped him before he raised his pistol again.

"Not this man. I owe him." By way of explanation I dropped the gloves and the bar by the trooper. "He handed me these to make the fight as fair as possible." Mal shook his head.

"You have some messed up view of honor." He started to walk back to the group. I looked over at the trooper one last time. His baton caught my eye. After thinking about it for all of a second I reached down and grabbed it. The trooper's hand clamped around my wrist. After a shout of alarm I noticed that his helmet was turned toward me but he made no other moves. I thought about dropping the baton and leaving but in my gut I knew I had just gotten myself into the middle of something big. Something that I would meet this trooper again. I looked him in the faceplate.

"Next time we meet I will give you the fight that you want. I'll give this back to you then." The trooper nodded as his grip relaxed on my wrist. Standing up I turned to see Mal several yards away with his gun trained on the trooper. Walking up to him I spotted something on the handle. Looking close I read 'Jason'. I chuckled. Mal holstered his pistol.

"You know, from what I saw, when you were fighting him, he had several openings you could have exploited." Mal commented on the way back to Liara and Mordin.

"Really? I only saw one." Mal's head snapped around to look at me.

"You ever been in a fight?" I shook my head no.

"Nope that was my first real fight." The turian looked at me a second longer before he burst out laughing. By then we had made it to the rest of the group. The two turians gathered around Mal.

"What is so funny?" Liara asked before the turians could. They both nodded their agreement at the question. Mal pointed at me.

"That was his first fight. EVER. HAHAHA! The best part he just made that trooper his honor bound enemy!" One turian started chuckling the other just huffed. Mordin hid a smile behind his hand.

"You know that this is Cerberus we are talking about. I doubt they follow turian customs. If anything they would avoid it." Liara stated. When Mal calmed down a little bit.

"I know but this boy offered that when they fight again he would give the trooper the fight he wanted. The trooper nodded his agreement."

"This is troubling. He must be a hunter." Mordin said after a few moments of silence. That thought hadn't crossed Mal's mind.

"Wait, what does that mean?"

"It means that he will be after you until you kill him or he kills you." Mal answered. I hear the sound of metal sliding on metal. One of the turians offered me his pistol.

"Kill him while you can." The turian said.

"No." I said. The turian moved to head back to the trooper. "I got myself into this problem I will deal with it when it comes time to do so. Stop killing! I'm sick of it!" Mal grabbed my chin to look me in the eye long and hard. After a few moments he let his hand drop.

"Let's go. The crew must be wondering where we are by now." He said. After several minutes one of the turians walked next to me.

"Was that really your first fight?" he asked. I answered right away, glad to my mind off of what has been happening to me.

"Ya. Well first real fight." Upon seeing his confused look at my word choice I explained. "I don't count the fights I got into when I was a kid." The turian started huffing.

"Considering how green you are, you held your own against a professional soldier for far longer than most could."

"Ah, thanks." I stammered out. I never knew how to take a compliment.

As we continued onto the ship we passed a group of people that didn't even know what just happed a block away from them. They were showing each other music. By the sound of it stuff they just discovered or liked. I slowed down a little to get a taste of what the music was like now days. A human voiced that he had the best song and that it was really old. He started the song.

"Never say never!" I feel to my knees looking at the sky with both fists raised.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Just so you know that was a joke, in case I offend any fans out there. The story line will continue as if that last part didn't happen. I think it's funny as heck though :D. I have nothing against him, in fact I like one of his songs. I hope you noted that. Just one song…..BTW I forgot to mention ignore the timeline crap I know there are dates and everything I just didn't feel like looking it up. Life comes at you fast…kinda sucks because I would like to be one of those people that updates every week but I never turns out like that…any way there is your action I promised :D next chapter they find out what I can really do. Oh! I forgot to mention, or maybe I did mention it but don't remember. This will be around the time frame of ME3 but it won't follow cannon, it may or maynot for a little bit we will see. If it's even on the Normandy….don't know yet.**


End file.
